<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La felicità non è così lontana by Troi_ontheHellmouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477089">La felicità non è così lontana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth'>Troi_ontheHellmouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The doctor and the counsellor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Earth, Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, F/M, Family Issues, Massage, Meeting the Parents, New Sydney, Romance, Sappora VII, s07e11 Prodigal Daughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante una licenza Julian ed Ezri visitano le loro famiglie e rafforzano il loro legame.<br/>Storia ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine.<br/>Riferimenti agli episodi 5x16 “Doctor Bashir, I presume” e 7x11 “Prodigal daughter”<br/>Può essere considerato un sequel della mia fanfiction "Trying".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The doctor and the counsellor [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La felicità non è così lontana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stazione spaziale Deep Space Nine - Sistema Bajor<br/>
Alloggio di Ezri Dax</p><p>“Avanti.” Disse Ezri Dax quando suonò il campanello.</p><p>Entrò il dottor Julian Bashir: “Ciao.” Le disse.</p><p>“Ciao amore. Finito il tuo turno?”</p><p>“Si. In realtà sono rimasto un po' di più per finire un esperimento.”<br/>
Si sedette accanto a lei sul divano e le diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra.<br/>
“Che fai?” Le chiese, notando il DiPADD che aveva in mano. </p><p>“Sto scrivendo a mio fratello Norvo. Sai cos'è successo quando sono andata a casa... ”</p><p>Julian annuì, aveva letto i rapporti di quella missione ed Ezri e O'Brien gli avevano raccontato qualcosa al loro ritorno.<br/>
“Come sta?” Le chiese.</p><p>“Ho l’impressione che stia meglio - per quanto bene si possa stare in prigione - è libero dall'oppressione di nostra madre. Vorrei solo che avesse trovato un altro modo per distaccarsene.” Disse rammaricata.</p><p>“Come hai fatto tu.” Considerò lui.</p><p>“Norvo non ha mai trovato la forza di andarsene, se è per questo neppure mio fratello Janel, anche se è più determinato di lui.” Si fermò un attimo a riflettere, poi proseguì: “Mia madre non è cattiva, ma non ha mai capito come incida negativamente il suo comportamento su di noi, forse solo dopo quello che è successo se ne è resa un po' conto.”</p><p>“Hai mai cercato di parlarne con lei?”</p><p>“Un sacco di volte, ma nemmeno da quando sono un consigliere mi ha mai dato retta. Spero di poter andare a trovare Norvo presto.”</p><p>“Verrei anch'io, se sei d'accordo.” </p><p>Ezri annuì:  "Grazie, mi farebbe piacere." Gli prese una mano nella sua, poi disse: “Julian vorrei finire la lettera, altrimenti so che per un motivo o un altro rinvierò di nuovo.”</p><p>“Certo, sono solo passato per chiederti se stasera ti va di giocare a bowling.”</p><p>La ragazza aggrottò la fronte mentre considerava l’idea, poi rispose: “Mmmh, perché no.”</p><p>“Perfetto, vado a prenotare ed a cambiarmi.”</p><p>“Ok, ci vediamo al Replimat diciamo alle 21:30, mangiamo qualcosa e poi andiamo?”</p><p>“Ok.” Julian fece per alzarsi, Ezri lo fermò:<br/>
“Se era solo per dirmi questo avresti potuto contattarmi al comunicatore, lo sai.” Gli disse sorridendo.</p><p>“Volevo vederti…” Ammise Julian ed Ezri ne fu compiaciuta.<br/>
“… e volevo proprio vedere la tua faccia quando ti avrei proposto il bowling.”</p><p>Ezri alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi chiese: "E com'era?” </p><p>“Abbastanza ilare." Le sorrise.</p><p>“A dopo.” Gli disse, sorridendo a sua volta.</p><p>Lui uscì dall’alloggio mentre lei tornava a scrivere sul DiPADD.</p><p>**</p><p>Cenarono al Replimat, parlando della loro giornata, dell’esperimento al quale Julian aveva lavorato quel giorno e la partita a bowling fu inaspettatamente divertente.<br/>
Quando Julian la accompagnò al suo alloggio Ezri gli disse, maliziosa:<br/>
“Entra, anch’io ho qualcosa in programma per stasera.”<br/>
Di giorno in giorno acquistava sicurezza, la confusione che l’aveva caratterizzata dall’unione con il simbionte andava pian piano scomparendo, lasciando il posto ad una personalità equilibrata.</p><p>Appena furono dentro l’alloggio presero a baciarsi e spogliarsi, ben presto furono in camera da letto, entrambi in biancheria intima. </p><p>"Distenditi a pancia in giù e rilassati amore." Lo esortò.</p><p>Julian fece come gli aveva detto ma chiese: "Che facciamo?" </p><p>"Un massaggio."</p><p>Ezri prese due boccette, le aprì e gliene fece odorare il contenuto, la prima aveva un profumo simile al muschio, l'altra un accenno floreale e legnoso, più leggero. </p><p>"Quale preferisci?"</p><p>"La seconda direi." Rispose, un po' perplesso all'idea. </p><p>Lei gli si mise a cavalcioni all'altezza delle cosce e gli versò un po' della lozione sulla schiena, che lo fece rabbrividire leggermente per la sua temperatura fresca. Anche il corpo di Ezri a contatto con il suo era abbastanza fresco, come lo era per tutti i Trill, infatti si aspettava già che le mani di lei fossero fredde quando cominciò a massaggiargli la schiena e le spalle.  Mentre non si aspettava granché da un massaggio che invece si rivelò molto erotico. </p><p>Dopo diversi minuti Ezri si tolse il reggiseno e premette i seni sulla schiena di lui, la lozione a quel punto già asciutta, Bashir roteò il corpo sotto di lei e si baciarono con passione.</p><p>"Adesso tocca a te." Le disse.<br/>
Julian la guidò nella sua precedente posizione e con la lozione cominciò a massaggiarle la schiena lentamente, la sua erezione le premeva contro il fondoschiena e ciò scatenò ancora di più il desiderio reciproco. </p><p>Stavolta fu lei, dopo poco, a roteare sotto di lui e lo spinse gentilmente finché non fu disteso sulla schiena. </p><p>"Julian ti voglio. Sto io sopra, ok?" </p><p>"Tutto quello che vuoi Ezri." </p><p>Si liberarono degli ultimi indumenti, Ezri con un movimento deciso si unì a lui e presero un ritmo, Julian mantenne stabile la loro unione posizionandole le mani sulle cosce e poi sul bacino, approfittandone per accarezzarle le macchie. </p><p>Ezri poggiò le mani sulle spalle di lui e trovò l’inclinazione giusta affinchè Julian riuscisse ad arrivare il più a fondo possibile dentro di lei, e fu così stimolante che entrambi vennero a pochi momenti l'uno dall'altra.<br/>
Ezri si accasciò sul suo petto e distese le gambe, lui la tenne stretta a sé e, senza fiato, le disse:<br/>
"Ezri non ho mai goduto così tanto, mi farai impazzire."</p><p>Lei sorrise:  "E' stato incredibile..." Concordò. "Ma non impazzirai per il troppo piacere te l'assicuro." Aggiunse scherzosa.</p><p>"Non sottovaluterò mai più questo genere di massaggi." </p><p>"Ti ho visto un po' perplesso. Devi fidarti di me."<br/>
Avendo avuto ospiti di entrambi i sessi, grazie a Dax sapeva bene cosa potesse piacere ad un uomo.</p><p>"L’ho fatto... e non ne sono rimasto deluso."</p><p>La spostò gentilmente accanto a sé e le accarezzò i capelli, che ultimamente lei stava lasciando crescere. </p><p>"Sai, portavo i capelli lunghi fin qui di solito." Gli disse indicando un po' più in su della spalla.  </p><p>“Mi piacerebbe vederli.”</p><p>“Li vedrai.” Gli promise e di lì a poco si addormentarono.</p><p>**</p><p>Quando Ezri si svegliò Julian era uscito dalla doccia e si stava vestendo, gli diede il buongiorno.</p><p>“Buongiorno tesoro.” Ricambiò lui.</p><p>"Hai fatto bene a lasciare qui un cambio di uniforme." Osservò lei.</p><p>"Già." Julian raccolse i suoi vestiti civili della sera precedente e le chiese:<br/>
"Che ne dici li porto con me?" Ancora insicuro sul livello di intimità della loro relazione, dopo circa un mese. Nonostante fossero intimi a livello fisico non si sentiva ancora autorizzato ad avere piena libertà nel suo alloggio.</p><p>"Non c'è bisogno, mettili pure nel refresher." In un certo modo Ezri era più assertiva al riguardo, forte delle esperienze dei suoi precedenti ospiti. </p><p>"Anche la biancheria intima?" </p><p>"Certo, così potrai usarla la prossima volta." Gli disse con un mezzo sorriso, mentre lui metteva via i vestiti. “Mi preparo anch’io, ho un paziente a breve.” </p><p>“Hai tempo per la colazione?”</p><p>“Si.”</p><p>Mentre Ezri si preparava Julian replicò la colazione, dopo la quale si salutano augurandosi buon lavoro.</p><p>**</p><p>Più tardi, quella mattina, Julian stava lavorando alla sua postazione in infermeria, quando il computer gli annunciò un messaggio subspaziale in arrivo proveniente dall’Accademia della Flotta Stellare.<br/>
Quando si mise in contatto vide che si trattava di O’Brien, visibilmente rilassato, che chiamava dal suo nuovo ufficio sulla Terra.</p><p>“Ciao Miles.”</p><p>“Julian, come va?”</p><p>“Tutto bene. Direi che anche a te le cose vanno bene, ti trovo rilassato.”</p><p>“Si, insegnare è fantastico, pensavo mi sarebbe mancato avere a che fare con problemi reali, spesso da risolvere in fretta per aver salve le nostre vite, ma finora non è così.”</p><p>“Sono contento per te. I cadetti ti chiamano Professore?”</p><p>“Già è così strano, Professore io, che non sono neanche un ufficiale!”</p><p>"Senza dubbio ne sai più di molti ufficiali. Come stanno Keiko e i bambini?”</p><p>“Bene, si stanno abituando volentieri a stare sulla Terra. Senza contare che quando siamo liberi possiamo fare tante cose all’aria aperta.”</p><p>“A Kira manca Yoshi.”</p><p>“Lo immagino. Verremo presto a trovarvi. Come va con Ezri?”</p><p>“Alla grande, sono molto felice con Ezri, credo lo sia anche lei, se non fosse che ci mancate tu, Sisko, Odo... e Worf… Mi manca anche Garak.” Julian scrollò le spalle.</p><p>Miles fece una smorfia alla menzione del nome di Worf, per quanto lui ci andasse d’accordo sapeva che per Julian era stato in parte un sollievo che il Klingon avesse lasciato la stazione, considerati i suoi trascorsi con Dax.</p><p>“Credi? Che sia felice anche lei intendo, non ne sei sicuro?”</p><p>“Miles non lo so, è diversa dalle precedenti storie che ho avuto ed è molto diverso da un’avventura di una notte con una donna di passaggio!”</p><p>“Certo che lo è. Comunque posso dirti che quando una donna non è felice te lo fa capire. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo.”</p><p>“Lo spero. Ieri abbiamo parlato del fatto che Ezri vorrebbe andare a trovare suo fratello Norvo, le ho offerto di accompagnarla ed ha accettato.”</p><p>“Allora forse conoscerai anche il resto della sua famiglia, le cose si fanno serie. Di certo resterai stupito.”</p><p>“A che proposito?”</p><p>“Beh, scoprirai quanto sia vero il vecchio detto che i soldi non fanno la felicità.”</p><p>“Che vuoi dire?” Chiese Julian incuriosito.</p><p>“Sono ricchi Julian, ma sua madre e suo padre non vanno d’accordo ed hanno un pessimo rapporto con i figli. Non lo sapevi?”</p><p>“Sapevo che non fossero in buoni rapporti, Ezri me ne ha parlato fino a ieri, ma non sapevo che fossero ricchi, per quello che conta oggi.”</p><p>“Non mi è sembrato che fosse importante per lei, per questo non te ne avrà parlato.”</p><p>“Può darsi. Comunque ieri sera abbiamo giocato a bowling.”</p><p>“Com’è andata?”</p><p>“Benissimo, per non parlare del dopo serata…”</p><p>“E si vede dalla tua faccia, buon per te. Adesso devo andare, vado a fare lezione.”</p><p>“Ok, a presto.”</p><p>“Stammi bene Julian e salutami tutti.”</p><p>“Anche tu.”</p><p>**</p><p>Più tardi nel suo alloggio, Julian parlò ad Ezri della chiamata di O’Brien.</p><p>“Oggi mi ha contattato Miles.”</p><p>“Come sta?”</p><p>“Bene, ti saluta. Parlando del più e del meno è venuto fuori che forse conoscerò la tua famiglia e mi ha accennato che… siete ricchi.”</p><p>“Non capisco perché abbia ritenuto necessario dirtelo.”</p><p>“Non biasimarlo per questo, ci tiene a te. Figurati che quando io e te non stavamo ancora insieme mi ha fatto un discorso molto protettivo nei tuoi riguardi, del tipo: ‘Julian non farla soffrire o te la vedrai con me’.”</p><p>“Cosa?” Chiese Ezri, incredula.</p><p>“Proprio così.”</p><p>“Non ho bisogno di essere protetta!”</p><p>“Lo sa anche lui, ma mi spiegava che tra di voi si è rafforzato il legame quando siete stati a casa tua e che si sente protettivo nei tuoi confronti.”</p><p>“Si… in fin dei conti può essere considerato carino da parte sua averti fatto quel discorso.”</p><p>“Ho apprezzato anch’io che tenesse a te. Alla fine gli ho detto pensa che rifarai la stessa cosa per Molly quando sarà grande, avresti dovuto vedere la sua faccia.”<br/>
Entrambi ridacchiarono.</p><p>“Non te ne ho mai parlato perché non ritengo sia importante, comunque si, siamo ricchi. E’ opera di mia madre, ha messo in piedi lei l’attività, ha persino contributo a scavare il primo pozzo minerario, in pochi anni ha costruito un impero sull’estrazione del pergio… e sembra che le importi solo quello. Lei e mio padre non si separano principalmente perché non vogliono dividersi tutto, inoltre mio padre ha un carattere debole, ma ci vuole bene. Io ed i miei fratelli abbiamo avuto un fondo fiduciario ciascuno: Norvo lo ha sperperato, Janel lo ha reinvestito nell’azienda, io non l’ho quasi mai toccato.”</p><p>"Capisco, non si può dire che tua madre non sia determinata, al contrario di mio padre che è pieno di se quanto inconcludente. Sai già che neanch’io vado molto d’accordo con i miei genitori. Mio padre ha finito il periodo di detenzione all’inizio di quest’anno, non lo vedo da poco prima di allora, lo stesso mia madre, che è comunque più spesso di quanto ci fossimo visti negli ultimi anni.”</p><p>“Vorresti andare a trovarli?” </p><p>“Non ne sono sicuro, d’impulso ti avrei detto di no ma considerato il motivo per cui mio padre ha scontato la pena... Prima li biasimavo per il miglioramento genetico a cui mi hanno sottoposto, lo vedevo come una prova di non essere stato abbastanza per loro. Ma sono diventato più incline a considerare l’idea che senza il potenziamento genetico sicuramente non avrei avuto la vita che ho adesso. Certo è che aver dovuto portare il peso di quel segreto per tutti quegli anni... mi genera… amarezza nei loro confronti.”</p><p>“E’ comprensibile. Ma non dovrai mai più portare quel peso e non sappiamo come sarebbe stata la tua vita senza modifiche genetiche.”</p><p>Si abbracciarono e prima che si separassero la ragazza proseguì:<br/>
“E’ davvero una strana coincidenza che entrambi abbiamo un familiare in prigione, o che lo è stato.”</p><p>“Ora che mi ci fai pensare, si.” Concordò lui.</p><p>“Se dovessi decidere di vedere i tuoi genitori, naturalmente sono disponibile ad accompagnarti.”</p><p>“Mi farebbe piacere averti con me. E penso che mi sarebbe di aiuto.”</p><p>**<br/>
Circa un mese dopo</p><p>New Sydney - Sistema Sappora<br/>
Centro di detenzione</p><p>Dax e Bashir arrivarono al centro di detenzione, non si trattava di una prigione di massima sicurezza, c’era solo uno scanner per rilevare eventuali armi o oggetti impropri all’ingresso.<br/>
Lasciarono i loro borsoni in una stanza esterna.</p><p>“Siamo qui per vedere Norvo Tigan.” Disse Dax alla guardia.</p><p>La guardia controllò su un PADD e vide che la visita era regolarmente in programma, fece lasciare loro l’impronta digitale di un pollice su uno scanner e li fece entrare. </p><p>“Da questa parte.” Disse, mentre tramite un comunicatore avvisava un’altra guardia di scortare il detenuto alla sala visite.<br/>
A breve arrivò il giovane Trill ed abbracciò sua sorella.</p><p>“Zee, sono così contento di vederti! Ecco cosa ci voleva per vederti più spesso.” Disse indicandosi attorno.</p><p>Ezri fece un sorriso amaro.<br/>
“Ciao Norvo. Lui è Julian Bashir, un mio collega sulla stazione…” </p><p>“Ah si, il medico di bordo.”</p><p>“Molto piacere.”</p><p>“Piacere mio.” Disse Norvo mentre si stringevano la mano.</p><p>“Comunque sto bene, non era necessario che venisse un medico, mi basta già mia sorella, la psicologa.”</p><p>“Non è venuto per questo, mi ha accompagnata perché stiamo insieme.”</p><p>“Questo non me l’avevi scritto.”</p><p>“Già, scusa.” Si sedettero ad un tavolo della sala delle visite.</p><p>“Allora congratulazioni. Da quanto?”</p><p>“Un paio di mesi.” Intervenne Julian.</p><p>“Mia sorella è fantastica. Penso l’avrai notato a quest’ora.”</p><p>“Si ne sono consapevole dal momento in cui l’ho conosciuta.”</p><p>“Smettetela di mettermi in imbarazzo. Tu come stai Norvo?”</p><p>“Vado avanti, faccio delle sedute di psicoterapia e leggo molto. Vorrei riprendere a dipingere, ho chiesto l’autorizzazione, credo me lo permetteranno.” </p><p>“Ti ho portato dei libri. Libri veri, cartacei.”</p><p>“Grazie.” Le disse, poi proseguì, cupo: “Ezri, non so se potrò mai perdonare me stesso per quello che ho fatto.”</p><p>Ezri gli prese le mani fra le sue.</p><p>“Sicuramente non sarà facile. La terapia aiuterà e con il tempo potrai riuscire a farlo. Io non ti abbandonerò, non avrei mai dovuto farlo.”</p><p>“Tu non c’entri nulla con quello che è successo. Sei andata via per il tuo bene, hai fatto bene.”</p><p>Ezri non poteva fare a meno di colpevolizzarsi, pensava che forse un suo intervento in famiglia prima del gesto di Norvo avrebbe potuto evitare tutto questo.</p><p>Norvo, cambiando argomento, le chiese che libri gli avesse portato.<br/>
Parlarono anche di Deep Space Nine e di Julian finché non terminò il tempo a disposizione.</p><p>“Rimarrò in contatto.” Promise la ragazza al fratello.</p><p>“Ciao sorellina. Julian mi ha fatto piacere conoscerti.”</p><p>“Anche a me.” Era difficile per lui identificare il ragazzo che aveva appena conosciuto come un assassino, Norvo era innocuo e cordiale e sembrava sinceramente pentito. Sperò il meglio per lui.</p><p>**</p><p>Sappora VII - Sistema Sappora<br/>
Casa Tigan</p><p>Dopo la visita al fratello si recarono a casa dei genitori di lei, era presente il padre di Ezri, oltre alla madre ed al fratello Janel.<br/>
Julian restò stupito dall’architettura della casa, costruita a picco su un’inospitale landa rocciosa.</p><p>“Lui è il dottor Julian Bashir, il mio ragazzo ed anche un mio collega su Deep Space Nine.” Lo presentò Ezri.</p><p>“Questa si che è una notizia.” Disse il signor Tigan.</p><p>Bashir strinse la mano ai tre Trill. Il padre di Ezri si presentò come Lazo Tigan.</p><p>“Come sta il Capo O’Brien?” Chiese la signora Tigan.</p><p>“Bene, si è trasferito sulla Terra con la sua famiglia per un nuovo incarico. Siamo ancora in contatto, lui e Julian sono molto amici.” Rispose Ezri.</p><p>Durante la cena Yanas Tigan, la madre di Ezri, rivolse delle domande a Julian.</p><p>“Che grado ha nella Flotta Stellare dottor Bashir?”</p><p>“Può chiamarmi Julian. Ho il grado di Tenente e sono Ufficiale Medico Capo della stazione.”</p><p>“Ezri anche tu sei Tenente adesso?”</p><p>“Tenente Junior Grade.” Precisò lei.</p><p>“Julian evidentemente sei più vecchio di Ezri, posso chiedere quanti anni hai?” Chiese la signora Tigan, dandogli del tu come da lui suggerito.</p><p>“Mamma, capirai che da quando sono unita a Dax la mia età può dirsi un concetto relativo.” Intervenne Ezri.</p><p>“Ne ho trentaquattro.” Rispose Bashir.</p><p>“Ben tredici anni di differenza.” Osservò Yanas.</p><p>“E’ un problema?”</p><p>“Certo che no.”</p><p>“Non vedo perché puntualizzarlo allora.”</p><p>“Solo per sapere qualcosa di te.”</p><p>La giustificazione non sembrò affatto convincere i due ufficiali, così la madre di Ezri cambiò argomento.<br/>
"Janel come va con le nuove trivelle?"</p><p>"Molto bene, abbiamo già incrementato l’estrazione del 15% e prevedo che possa aumentare ancora, una volta messe completamente a punto."</p><p>"Sapevo che sarebbe stato un ottimo investimento."</p><p>“E’ davvero notevole ciò che avete realizzato qui.” Commentò Bashir.</p><p>“Grazie.”</p><p>**</p><p>Dopo cena Yanas si rivolse nuovamente alla figlia: “Visto che mi hai detto che saresti venuta insieme ad un collega ho fatto preparare una camera degli ospiti.”</p><p>“Non sarà necessaria, staremo in camera mia.” Disse Ezri decisa.</p><p>“Ho fatto preparare <i> anche </i>quella.”</p><p>Una volta in camera di Ezri lei si scusò con Julian, mentre si preparavano per andare a dormire:</p><p>"Mi dispiace per l'interrogatorio." </p><p>“Non fa niente.”</p><p>"Sembravano dei Ferengi quando parlavano degli investimenti nelle nuove trivelle."</p><p>"L'importanza delle cose è veramente relativa nella vita."</p><p>“E’ proprio così.”</p><p>Si misero a letto, che era piuttosto grande, e lei gli disse:<br/>
“C’è qualcosa di intrigante nell’averti nella mia camera d’infanzia.”</p><p>“Davvero?”</p><p>Si baciarono, ma prima che il bacio diventasse appassionato Ezri lo interruppe.</p><p>“Davvero, ma non mi sento pienamente a mio agio ad esplorare la cosa e inoltre… ho il ciclo.”</p><p>“Beh, questo non ci ha fermati lo scorso mese… ” Considerò Julian.</p><p>“Ma non eravamo qui.”</p><p>“Già. Ti va di parlare?” </p><p>“No, grazie Julian. Prima andremo a dormire, prima arriverà domattina e ce ne andremo.” Julian annuì, l’atmosfera non era affatto ospitale in casa Tigan.</p><p>“Buonanotte tesoro.”</p><p>“Notte.”</p><p>**</p><p>Durante la notte Julian fu svegliato da Ezri che si agitava e mormorava nel sonno.<br/>
“No… no.”</p><p>Lui la strinse e le sussurrò all’orecchio:<br/>
“Ezri, tesoro… va tutto bene, sei al sicuro.”</p><p>Lei si svegliò, confusa: “Cosa? Dove siamo?”</p><p>“E’ tutto ok, siamo a casa dei tuoi.”</p><p>“Giusto.”</p><p>“Un brutto sogno?” Le chiese, mentre le accarezzava lentamente la pancia per tranquillizzare sia lei che il simbionte.</p><p>“Si, ho sognato la morte di Torias.”</p><p>“Era da un po' che non ti succedeva, o sbaglio?”</p><p>“E’ vero, essere qui deve avermi destabilizzato.” La ragazza lo abbracciò, poi proseguì: “La povera Khan non aveva tutti i torti.”</p><p>“Nilani?”<br/>
Durante lo zhian'tara di Jadzia Dax, Julian Bashir aveva assunto la memoria e la personalità di Torias, dunque ne conosceva abbastanza bene la vita.</p><p>“Si, la moglie di Torias. Lui le aveva promesso che sarebbero stati a lungo insieme. Suppongo che non avrebbe dovuto fare promesse che non poteva mantenere.” Proseguì Ezri.</p><p>“E’ stato un incidente.”</p><p>“Lo so. Ma una parte di me si biasima ancora per questo.”</p><p>“Vorrei poter fare qualcosa.”</p><p>“Fai già tanto standomi vicino… mi dispiace di averti svegliato.”</p><p>“Non preoccuparti per questo.”</p><p>Tornarono a dormire per qualche altra ora, in un sonno irrequieto.</p><p>**</p><p>La mattina seguente, dopo colazione, fu il momento dei saluti.<br/>
Anche Janel si era trattenuto prima di andare in miniera. I tre familiari abbracciarono Ezri e strinsero la mano a Julian, Lazo gli mise una mano sulla spalla e gli disse:<br/>
"Mi rassicura che mia figlia non sia sola. Anche se è diventata tricentenaria per me è sempre la mia bambina. Trattala bene."</p><p>“Può starne certo.” Gli assicurò Julian.</p><p>**</p><p>Omdurman, Sudan, Confederazione Africana, Terra Unita - Sistema Sol<br/>
Casa Bashir</p><p>Bashir e Dax avevano preso un’altra nave da trasporto passeggeri per viaggiare da Sappora alla Terra.</p><p>"Comincio ad avere dei ripensamenti sull’essere qui." Confessò Julian ad Ezri, prima di entrare in casa Bashir.</p><p>“Se vuoi migliorare il rapporto con i tuoi non assumere un atteggiamento negativo, sarebbe controproducente.”</p><p>“Ci proverò.”</p><p>"Jules, tesoro." La madre di Julian lo abbracciò e gli diede un bacio su ciascuna guancia. </p><p>Suo padre gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle: “Ciao figliolo.”</p><p>“Ciao padre. Lei è Ezri Tigan Dax.”</p><p>“La tua fidanzata.” Disse sua madre Amsha ed entrambi le diedero il benvenuto.<br/>
Quando Julian aveva avvisato i suoi della visita gli aveva già detto di lei.</p><p>“Credo che Jules non abbia mai portato una delle sue fidanzate qui a casa.” Disse Richard Bashir.</p><p>“Infatti.” Confermò Amsha, si rivolse ad Ezri: “Devi essere molto speciale.”</p><p>“Lo è.” Confermò Julian, Ezri ne fu lusingata.</p><p>Si accomodarono in giardino a parlare bevendo del the.</p><p>"… così Julian ha trovato la cura, che ha permesso di salvare un'intera specie..." Ezri finì di raccontare uno degli ultimi successi medici di Julian Bashir.</p><p>"Sappiamo che nel suo campo è un eroe, ho sempre saputo che avrebbe realizzato grandi cose. Vedi, per il suo secondo nome, Subatoi, ci siamo ispirati al più importante generale di Gengis Khan.” Raccontò Richard.</p><p>“Scelta ironica, se si pensa che ho rischiato di diventare come Khan Noonien Singh. Hai sempre saputo che avrei realizzato grandi cose, solo che c'è stato un piccolo inconveniente che avete ritenuto opportuno risolvere prima che potessi percorrere la strada del successo che avevate in mente per me.” Disse con amarezza Julian. </p><p>"Lo abbiamo fatto per te, mai per noi e come hai visto tuo padre se ne è assunto la responsabilità." Intervenne Amsha Bashir.</p><p>"Cosa posso dire ormai, grazie padre per essere andato in prigione per tutelare me, suppongo."</p><p>"Sacrificare due anni non è niente per permettere a mio figlio di continuare a vivere la vita che desidera." Affermò Richard Bashir.</p><p>“So che siete arrivati dal Sistema Sappora, la tua famiglia vive lì?” Chiese Amsha ad Ezri.</p><p>"Si, abbiamo vissuto su Trill fino a quando avevo nove anni, poi ci siamo trasferiti nel Sistema Sappora per affari e sono stata lì finché non sono entrata all'Accademia della Flotta Stellare."</p><p>“Dovreste vedere l'architettura della casa dei genitori di Ezri, sembra impossibile che una cosa del genere possa essere stata costruita su quelle rocce, è un'opera davvero notevole.” Commentò Julian.</p><p>“Interessante, mi sono occupato spesso di architettura.” Julian sperò che suo padre non iniziasse a vantarsi e fortunatamente Richard cambiò argomento e chiese ad Ezri: “Ti piace la Terra?”</p><p>“Molto, ci sono ancora tanti posti qui che vorrei visitare, oltre a quelli già visitati dai miei precedenti ospiti.”</p><p>“Sono sicura che Julian potrà mostrarteli.”</p><p>“Certo, anche se stavolta non ci tratterremo a lungo.” Disse lui.</p><p>“Non starete un po' da noi?”</p><p>“No madre, la nostra licenza sta quasi per finire.” Aggiunse Julian a disagio: “Magari la prossima volta.”</p><p>“Che peccato.”<br/>
La conversazione continuò tranquilla, i Bashir chiesero ad Ezri dell’unione con il simbionte e lei raccontò loro qualcosa al riguardo, e prima che andassero via Amsha disse al figlio:<br/>
“Tesoro la tua ragazza è adorabile, non lasciartela scappare.”</p><p>Julian annuì, mentre Ezri fu un po' in imbarazzo.</p><p>Salutarono  ed una volta fuori Ezri si rivolse a Julian:<br/>
“Amore?”</p><p>“Dimmi.”</p><p>"Non ti piace essere chiamato Jules." Osservò lei.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Me lo ricorderò."</p><p>“Vedi, Jules era il mio nome fino all'età di quindici anni. Poco prima di andare all'Accademia, quando ho scoperto del potenziamento genetico ho richiesto di cambiare nome, volevo distaccarmi dai miei genitori e da quello a cui mi avevano sottoposto, anche se è servito a poco perché ho dovuto comunque vivere mantenendo quel segreto. Avrei potuto farmi avanti e confessare tutto, ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio, se lo avessi fatto avrei dovuto rinunciare al mio sogno.”</p><p>“Non biasimarti per questo, sei una brava persona, fare il medico nella Flotta Stellare ti ha permesso di aiutare molta gente.”</p><p>“E’ quello che continuo a ripetermi.” </p><p>**</p><p>San Francisco, Stati Uniti D’America, Terra Unita - Sistema Sol<br/>
Casa O’Brien</p><p>Miles e Keiko li accolsero: "Benvenuti."<br/>
Julian prese una bottiglia dal suo borsone e gliela consegnò:<br/>
"Vino primavera da Bajor." </p><p>"Grazie per il pensiero. Accomodatevi."  Disse Keiko. </p><p>"Come va? Come stanno tutti sulla stazione?" Chiese loro Keiko mentre lasciavano i loro borsoni all'ingresso. </p><p>"Non c'è male. Nog è diventato Capo delle Operazioni." </p><p>"E' bravo quel ragazzo." Disse Miles. </p><p>"Era anche la scelta più logica, ha imparato molto da te."</p><p>O'Brien sollevò le spalle con modestia. </p><p>"Dunque San Francisco." </p><p>"Abbiamo deciso di abitare qui vicino all’Accademia perché è semplicemente più comodo. Anche Keiko lavora in questa zona presso un centro di ricerca." </p><p>Molly si avvicinò a loro:<br/>
"Ciao Julian, ciao Ezri."</p><p>"Ciao piccola." </p><p>"Giocate con me?" </p><p>"Tesoro, sicuramente sono stanchi per il viaggio." </p><p>"Possiamo giocare domani Molly." Le disse Ezri. </p><p>Dopo una cena tranquilla gli O’Brien ospitarono Dax e Bashir per quella notte.</p><p>Il giorno seguente Miles e Julian uscirono. Avevano pianificato di andare a vedere Alamo.<br/>
Ezri aveva in programma di fare un giro nei dintorni, ma prima come promesso giocò un po’ con Molly ed anche con Kirayoshi. Alla fine lo prese in braccio e si rivolse a Keiko:<br/>
“Come è cresciuto. Ricordo come era piccolo quando Jadzia si è presa cura di lui a volte.”</p><p>“Si i bambini crescono in fretta, quasi senza rendercene conto.”</p><p>“Lo so.” Diversi suoi precedenti ospiti erano stati genitori. “Anche il tempo passato con Yoshi ha influito sulla decisione di Jadzia e Worf di avere un bambino. Ma sappiamo poi come è andata.”</p><p>Keiko annuì triste, poi le chiese: “E per quanto ti riguarda ci hai mai pensato?”</p><p>“A cosa?” Chiese la ragazza per essere sicura di cosa intendesse.</p><p>“All’idea di avere un bambino. Scusa se è una domanda troppo personale.”</p><p>“Tranquilla. No… sinceramente non ho ancora mai considerato l’idea. Io e Julian stiamo bene insieme, ma siamo solo all’inizio della nostra relazione.”</p><p>“Certo e poi sei giovane, c’è tempo.”</p><p>Ezri uscì e fece una passeggiata, fermandosi a guardare il paesaggio di San Francisco, che le ricordava dei recenti anni passati in Accademia.<br/>
Rifletté sulla domanda di Keiko, che l’aveva colta un po' alla sprovvista:<br/>
<i>‘Avere un bambino. Chissà cosa ne pensa Julian sull’argomento, non ne abbiamo mai parlato... Di certo è presto per discuterne.’</i><br/>
Al termine del suo giro tornò a casa degli O’Brien.</p><p>**</p><p>San Antonio, Texas, Stati Uniti D’America, Terra Unita - Sistema Sol<br/>
Missione di Alamo </p><p>"Finalmente Fort Alamo."</p><p>"Eccolo qui, un pezzo di storia."</p><p>"E' diventato un forte senza che fosse previsto."</p><p>O'Brien aveva portato una olocamera e scattarono alcune foto dell'esterno.<br/>
Visitarono l'interno e fecero delle altre foto.<br/>
Alla fine fecero una foto insieme davanti le mura e Miles promise a Julian che gliele avrebbe inviate.</p><p>"Proprio come Travis e Crockett." </p><p>“Proprio così.”<br/>
Dopo aver passato altro tempo lì, decisero di rientrare.</p><p>"Andiamo, le nostre donne ci aspettano." Disse O’Brien.</p><p>Si recarono al punto di teletrasporto più vicino, dove pagarono i crediti tramite impronta digitale e furono teletrasportati a San Francisco. </p><p>Dopo essersi trattenuti un altro po' dagli O’Brien, Julian ed Ezri si prepararono ad andare via, avrebbero passato la serata a Parigi. </p><p>"Julian ho fatto un disegno di te ed Ezri." Disse Molly, consegnandoglielo. </p><p>"E' molto bello."</p><p>"Potete tenerlo."</p><p>"Grazie Molly."</p><p>Bashir si rivolse ad Ezri "Le tue macchie sono particolarmente ben fatte." Disse Julian e i due sorrisero. </p><p>"Grazie per l'ospitalità."</p><p>"E' stato un piacere."</p><p>"Vi aspettiamo sulla stazione, quando potrete."</p><p>“Certamente.” Disse Keiko.</p><p>“Godetevi Parigi.” Gli augurò Miles.</p><p>**<br/>
Parigi, Francia, Alleanza Europea, Terra Unita - Sistema Sol</p><p>La coppia passeggiava tenendosi per mano, dopo aver cenato in un ristorante lungo il viale degli Champs-Élysées.<br/>
Arrivati a Place de la Concorde si fermarono, Julian si voltò verso di lei e la baciò, poi, guardandola negli occhi, le disse:<br/>
“Ti amo Ezri Tigan Dax.”</p><p>Una lacrima di commozione scese solitaria sulla guancia di Ezri, nascosta da un sorriso.</p><p>“Ti amo anch’io.” Si abbracciarono per un attimo, poi lei proseguì: “Non me l’avevi detto finora.”</p><p>“Volevo, ma stavo aspettando il momento giusto.”</p><p>“Anch’io volevo dirtelo ma non volevo che ti sentissi obbligato a dirmelo anche tu.”</p><p>“Sei perfetta. Ti amo da impazzire.”</p><p>“Sono così felice Julian.”</p><p>Julian fu compiaciuto di sentirle dire che fosse felice, e un po' si biasimò per non averle espresso prima chiaramente i suoi sentimenti.<br/>
Ripresero a camminare.<br/>
“Dopo la laurea stavo per venire a lavorare in un centro ospedaliero qui a Parigi… una posizione prestigiosa ma avrei dovuto rinunciare alla carriera nella Flotta Stellare.” Le disse.</p><p>“Deve essere stata una decisione difficile.”</p><p>“Si, anche perché lasciare la Terra ha anche significato lasciare la mia ragazza dell’epoca.”</p><p>“Ti penti di averlo fatto?”</p><p>“No, se prima avevo qualche occasionale rimpianto, adesso non più. Sono felice.”</p><p>Sorrisero, poi Dax disse:<br/>
"Quando prenderemo la prossima licenza vorrei fare una vera vacanza."</p><p>"Va benissimo per me."</p><p>"Casperia Prime?"</p><p>"Mi hai letto nel pensiero." Rispose Bashir.</p><p>Camminarono mano nella mano dirigendosi verso l’hotel per l’ultima notte sulla Terra, prima di rientrare su DS9.</p><p> </p><p>FINE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ho scelto di far andare al bowling i nostri protagonisti perché da una lista dei negozi della Passeggiata di Deep Space Nine che ho trovato ho scoperto che c'è una pista da bowling, per quanto strano sia.<br/>L’idea che la famiglia Tigan sia ricca origina da alcune scene presenti nel copione dell'episodio "Prodigal Daughter" che non sono poi effettivamente presenti nell’episodio, così come le informazioni sul padre di Ezri, il cui nome si intravede invece in "Field of fire".</p><p>Lascia un commento o un kudos, te ne sarei grata e se vuoi continuare a leggere della storia di Julian ed Ezri leggi il mio sequel “Disequilibrio”.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>